And So It Begins
by AkiraDaWolf
Summary: One day Lady Tsunade receives a strange mission request from an old acquaintance of the late Sandaime Hokage, requesting protection for his heir. Naruto and Sasuke, the best of the best, are the individuals chosen to go. What will they face in a world unlike anything they've seen before? SasuNaru


**Hello. My name is AkiraDaWolf and this is (hopefully) my first multi-chapter story. Unfortunately, at this time I only have a few chapters that I'm still touching up for this story, so it will most likely be a while before I start updating on a regular basis. I would greatly appreciate it if you readers would review and inform me of different mistakes or perks in my writing.**

**This is a crossover between Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'm hoping to keep this story as canon as possible; taking place approximately 2 years after the 4th Great Ninja War. Of course, since Naruto is an ongoing series right now, I'm not sure if keeping it canon will be possible, depending on how the Naruto series ends. This story will also take place after the Inheritance Ceremony Arc in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (I have not yet decided whether it will occur during the Curse of the Rainbow Arc or after. That is something I'm still playing with.)**

**WARNING : THIS STORY WILL MOST LIKELY CONTAIN SPOLIERS FOR THE MANGA. (I will do my best to mark those spots in the story with another warning.) If you are watching the Naruto anime, you should soon be out of danger of possible spoilers. If you have not read the Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga, I would suggest you do so, in recognition of its greatness and to prevent you guys from being confused or receiving spoilers in this story.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, hints of R27**

**Rating : M for swearing and violence**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

_And so it begins..._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The forest was silent; a suffocating and almost deafening silence. A whistling sound suddenly erupted, soon followed by crisp thunks and a grunt of pain. The forest began to move again as two pairs of sandal-clad feet emerged from the brush. Naruto and Sasuke faced their target, now bound to the trunk of a tree with wires secured by four-point shuriken. The target's head lolled forward from where it made harsh contact with the tree when Sasuke's trap was triggered.

"This guy caused a lot more trouble than he was worth," Naruto sighed, pulling out his scroll of reverse summoning.

Sasuke's eyes skimmed across their surroundings before spotting a familiar brown-speckled bird – a hawk – circling far above them. "Let's get this over with; we're being summoned by the Hokage."

Naruto glanced back at his teammate before nodding curtly. With a swing of his arm, the blonde unraveled the scroll in front of the man bound to the tree. He then took his place, standing on the scroll, facing the man. Concentrating his chakra, he weaved some hand signs before slamming his palm onto the man's chest. The man disappeared in a _whoosh_ and a poof of smoke.

Rolling up the scroll and returning it to it's place on his person, Naruto sighed once again, "That should be the last of it; I'm exhausted. Those bandits managed to get their hands on some pretty impressive things and even gave us a bit of a hard time catching them, but they were hardly worth the effort."

Sasuke eyed his blonde partner, "Let's move on, dobe. We need to get back to Konoha." Sasuke returned his gaze to their feathered ally in the sky.

Naruto followed the raven's gaze, "Ah, I wonder what Baa-chan wants now."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Sorry if you were expecting something a bit more enticing and not so short, but please leave words of encouragement or criticism so I can try to get chapter one out as soon a possible!<strong>

**For those of you who spotted some terminology or words you did not recognize, please go to my profile for a list of words that appear in my stories. If you don't know a word, and it is not on my profile, please PM me.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
